monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Forbidden Nightmare
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Helena Black.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi! Hi. Um...I'm MonsterGirl2002 and I'm here to ask you a question. Wanna be friends? I think you and I have some kind of things in common and I would like to know more about you. Well here's somethings we have in common that I noticed: -You were born on December 21st and I was born on December 24th. -You live in Malaysia which is kinda close to where I'm living. ....I think.....? - I like Abbey, Clawdeen and Rochelle, too but however, they are not my Top 3 favorites. And if you're interested in wikis you didn't visit before, here's the link to my wiki, it's been a while though when a few users made some edits on it. That's the place where I make my most creative OCs: http://i-love-monster-high.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MonsterGirl2002 And when you wanna reply to this message, you should go on my talk page, here's the link: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MonsterGirl2002[[User talk:MonsterGirl2002|http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MonsterGirl2002 ]] Please reply though, oh, and if you don't know how to leave a message on users' talk pages, you click on a purple button which will say, "Leave message" and there's a little white arrow that will be beside it, but don't click the arrow, just click "leave message". Bye, I hope you reply. ^^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC)I'M THE TACO, STRAWBERRY, CHIPS AND EVERYTHING ELSE I OWN QUENN! It's Me! Hey, it's MonsterGirl2002! I'm sorry I didn't reply to your message for some long while now. But I never had the right time to! Anyways, you've got it a little wrong. I put on my profile Canada but I'm not living in Jordan, I was here for three years, but I still want to go back to Canada. I had a friend before online, she was from Malaysia, too, and she was Muslim, I'm Muslim, too. Are you? Maybe if you get the chance, you might can come over to Jordan with your family and let us meet. Haha, anyways, it's nice meeting you! I hope you can talk more sooner. Bye! -I'M TOO FUNKY FOR YOU! Hi I heard you live in Malaysia. It sounds clawsome and is it mixed with different religeons? That's what I heard. I'm Chinese and I'm born in China but I moved to Canada when I was seven. I like it in Canada because they have MH dolls there, One thing about China is they have no MH dolls. Well, I just came to say 'hello'. Byee xD. I hope you enjoy the wiki. Anita333